The Truth Shall Set You Free
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou is hit with a quirk that makes him tell the truth...


**This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange! **

**Flower - Iris**

Class 1-A was shuffling around the class that morning, everyone buzzing as it was announced the other day that prosperous middle schoolers would be coming by to check out the school. After the attacks and slander on the school, UA was trying to bring back their name to greatness.

Aizawa had the class pair off and each would take a student to show them around the grounds and what their everyday lives were.

"Remember class, they might have the opportunity to come here next year, so make this welcoming," Aizawa reminded them.

"Pack of bullshit," Bakugou grumbled, kicking the chair next to him. He thought UA was just whoring itself out due to a couple unfortunate events. He knew it was mostly due to his fault, and had asked not to participate.

"C'mon Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed, bouncing over where he was. "We will get some bad ass kid and show them how great this school is!"

At least someone was excited. Though as Bakugou looked around, his entire class was buzzing with excitement. The last thing he wanted to do was lead some brat around and sell this school that was so fucking exclusive only one percent got in.

"Bakugou," Aizawa said, moving over to his desk. "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Whatever," Bakugou mumbled.

Hands on his desk and Aizawa was leaning over, glaring at him. "Don't make me repeat myself. I can make your next few weeks here feel like death."

"I'll make sure Bakugou is the perfect gentleman!" Kirishima laughed, trying to avoid whatever confrontation was about to happen between teacher and student.

Bakugou hated this even more. Why was he being singled out? Why not talk to the idiots bouncing around talking about how they were going to play pranks on the kids? A huff, and Bakugou just allowed himself to get even more pissed off.

That was until Aizawa moved to each student- threatening each one.

"See!" Kirishima said, elbowing him and still laughing. "He wasn't just picking on you."

* * *

They had all paired up and each pair had a middle school student. For Bakugou and Kirishima, it was easier to allow Kirishima to do all the talking and to be enthusiastic over everything. This way Bakugou couldn't be an ass over anything.

The kid they had was a little younger than they were. He was short, but apparently he had fire blast that shot from his feet- allowing him to rocket into the sky. Bakugou did think that was pretty bad ass- well once he got better control on how to combat with his quirk. Their quirks were similar- but yet extremely different.

Midoriya and Iida had a kid who was able to melt. It was kind of of creepy to be honest, but it definitely was something pretty damn useful. Kaminari and Mineta had this really tall kid that towered over everyone as they walked in a group- he was able to stretch his limbs and his height was unknown as he said he grew a centimeter a week. Todoroki and Shoji had a really tiny kid who seemed even smaller next to Shoji.

Looking around, Bakugou saw potential in some kids if they really tried- not that he would admit this outloud. It was easier to stuff his hands in his pockets as they led them out to see the training fields.

The buses were waiting as they all piled on. The kids with them were all excited as the school was so large they needed buses to shuttle them around. Kirishima explained to their kid that sometimes they could walk depending on timing and weather- but yes, the school was that large.

Once at the training grounds, they did some more walk through- more talking about what they did here and how it helped to grow their quirks. He continued to let Kirishima do all the talking as they moved around.

"You could… use your quirk here," Bakugou said.

It was one of the first things he had said all day and the kid stared up at him with large eyes as if he was scared.

"Really?" the kid squeaked.

"Go on," Bakugou said, then turned away from everyone and blasted a boulder that was nearby. All the kids started to cheer and next thing he knew- quirks were being used all over the place.

"Good call, Bakugou!" Kirishima chirped next to him.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

After about twenty minutes of chaos, they rounded up the kids and started to head out. They wanted to show the layout of the dorms- and since they did nothing but clean all week.

More chaos as they made their way to the buses and the kids were all high energy and bouncing around. Bakugou was ready for this day to just be over.

Moving around the dorms- their personal bedrooms were off limits so it was just the first floor they were showing off. Satou had even made muffins for everyone the night before and it was more chaos as they all rushed to get some.

"See? It's not so bad," Kirishima said, elbowing him.

"This day sucks," Bakugou grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon Kacchan!" Midoriya said, moving over where they were, chomping on a muffin, crumbles all over his face like some damn kid. "You're kid has a pretty cool quirk!"

"That's not my kid!" he growled, elbowing Midoriya, making him choke on his muffin- that did make him smile a bit.

A small kid had walked over to them and mumbled. Bakugou had no idea what the fuck he said. Glaring down at him, the kid mumbled again.

"Dammit! Speak up!" Bakugou growled.

The kid gestured for him to lean down. Growling and rolling his eyes, Bakugou leaned down. The kid placed of his hands on his cheeks and stared at him. Bakugou felt a cold chill run down his spine as the kid mumbled something he couldn't make out. Jumping back, Bakugou rubbed his cheeks, staring at the kid.

"This kid is freaking me out," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and stomping off. The day was nearing an end and he was thankful when the teachers came to gather the kids. Being they were already at the dorms, Aizawa called it a day and told them to start working on their homework.

"At least it wasn't a total waste!" Kirishima said, then turning to a mirror, refixing his hair.

"This day was a waste," Bakugou said, watching as Kirishima fixed the spikes on his hair. "Oi! Leave your damn hair alone! You're worse than a damn girl sometime! It looks fine dammit!" he spit out. Realizing what he said, he froze.

Kirishima even turned to him. "It looks fine? Usually you say it is shitty."

"Whatever! Your hair is bad ass and you fucking know it!" Bakugou said without even thinking, then his eyes went large and he quickly covered his mouth. Why did he say that? What he wanted to say was for Kirishima to stop fretting so much over his stupid hair. He couldn't believe just how much the guys messed with their own damn hair- sometimes they were worse than the girls.

"Bakugou…?" Kirishima asked, then a smile broke out on his face.

"You're hair is amazing!" Bakugou yelled- what he tried to yell was - ' Your hair is stupid.'

"Hey, what's all the noise?" Todoroki said, moving over where they stood.

"Um… Bakugou was telling me how great my hair was!" Kirishima giggled.

What he wanted to say was- ' No I wasn't!' - What he did say was. "Yes I was!"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Well that is very out of character for you, Bakugou."

"Shut up, pretty boy!" Bakugou growled. Instead of pretty boy, he wanted to yell 'IcyHot bastard'. What was wrong with his mouth? Everything he tried to say came out differently.

"Pretty boy, huh?" Todoroki laughed. "Tell me how you really feel!"

Bakugou glared and backed Todoroki to the wall. "I think you are so fucking powerful, and it scares the fuck out of me! I know you might be a bit more powerful than I am, and it is due to your hard work! You have a decent quirk but you made it great! And I admire the fuck out of you for it!"

Once the words left his mouth, Bakugou just stood there with his eyes large and his mouth hanging open. Kirishima gasped and was frozen too.

Todoroki laughed. "Hey class! Looks like Bakugou can't lie!"

"What?" Bakugou and Kirishima both asked.

"The kid I was walking around, did he touch you by chance and say something?" Todoroki asked.

"There was this kid mumbling…" Kirishima responded.

"Short kid?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes!" Bakugou yelled.

"Yup… His quirk got ya! He will be a great candidate for the police squad. He makes it so you can't lie for a few hours," Todoroki said.

"Well how come you can lie?" Kirishima asked.

"Well for one, I'm not lying," Todoroki said, "And two, he has to use both hands and active it."

"How the fuck do you know this?" Bakugou asked.

"He told us," Todoroki said with a shrug.

"Wait… so Bakugou can't lie?" Kirishima asked.

Todoroki nodded. "Should be a fun few hours."

Turning to Kirishima, Bakugou grabbed his shoulders. "Hide me!"

Kirishima laughed and ran his hands through his own hair. "But I kinda want to hear all you have to say!"

"Kirishima! You're my best friend!" Bakugou pleaded.

"So what is this I hear?" Mineta said, strolling over looking all smug. "Bakugou can't lie?"

"Fuck off, grape juice!" Bakugou snarled.

A smirk and Mineta just stared over at Bakugou. "So which chick do you think is the hottest?"

Bakugou went to answer and Kirishima immediately quirked a hardened hand over his mouth. The hardness of his quirk bit into his lips a bit, but he was thankful as he wasn't able to say anything.

"Mineta! Go away!" Kirishima yelled.

"So, it's true then!" Ashido said, bouncing over, "Our Katsuki is a full truther today!"

Todoroki laughed and shook his head, walking away- grabbing the back of Mineta's shirt, pulling him with him. "You all have fun!"

Ashido took Bakugou's hand and pulled him into a corner. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Mina… please," he begged, "help me get to my room so I can lock myself away!" The last thing he needed was anymore of his true feelings to come out.

Ashido looked him over and shook her head. "If you didn't seem so pathetic…"

"I am pathetic right now!" Bakugou whined, then covered his mouth with his hand.

Ashido laughed. "Fine, come on."

Bakugou quickly left with Ashido- but that wasn't before others had stopped them.

"So… who ate my cake two nights ago?" Satou asked.

"Me and Kaminari!" Bakugou blurted- causing Kaminari to yelp and run away.

"I knew it!" Satou exclaimed. "You two owe me a cake! That was going to be my breakfast!"

"Well stop making them taste so fucking good!" Bakugou yelled. "I had to work out for three hours cause you don't know how to make a shitty cake!"

Satou laughed and patted his shoulder as he walked away.

"Bakugou!" Ojiro called, "Lemme help get you to your room."

"Yes! Smash them with your strong tail!" Bakugou growled.

"You really think my tail is strong?" Ojiro asked.

"Of course, dumb ass!" he growled.

"Ok… I'll take that," Ojiro said, helping Ashido get him out of the common room- Kirishima was holding his stomach, laughing the entire time.

* * *

Under the safety of his room, he locked himself in and refused to answer anything. Even in text messages he couldn't lie. He tried and tried, but his fingers wouldn't even allow him to write out a lie.

He had no idea how long this all lasted and continued to stay secluded. It was easier. He knew the class knew about it as his text kept blowing up and someone was always knocking on his door.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya said from the other side of the door. "I brought you up some dinner."

At that mentioning of dinner, he felt his stomach growl. Opening the door, he saw Midoriya standing there holding a plate of food. It smelled amazing and his stomach growled again.

"Thanks," he grumbled, grabbing the plate and sitting at his desk.

"So I heard what happened…" Midoriya said, standing in his room.

A grunt and Bakugou kept eating. If he kept his mouth full, he wouldn't risk saying anything he shouldn't.

"I'm… I'm not going to question you or anything, ok?" Midoriya asked, then sat on the end of his bed. "Just think that eating alone is sad… so I'll keep you company."

"Why are you so damn nice?" he asked, then quickly shoved food back in his mouth.

Midoriya shrugged. It was just something about Midoriya- him sitting as he ate- so Deku-like.

"Today was a good day though," Midoriya rambled. "The kids really seem to have promise. Unfortunate what happen with you, but at least it wasn't anything permanent or harmful."

"I said enough to harm me," Bakugou grumbled.

Midoriya laughed and shook his head. "No you didn't."

"I'll never be able to face Todoroki or Kirishima again."

"Oh stop! You know they won't hold it against you!" Midoriya said.

A sigh and Bakugou kept eating. This day had gone from bad to worse.

"I mean… I've always admired you," Midoriya said, continuing to ramble on. "This was sort of like seeing a truer side to you."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" he barked.

"Well… I mean c'mon Kacchan! You always hide behind that gruff mask! We both know you can be nice and even considerate at time!"

"Deku, I-" but before he could say anything, he covered his own mouth. He did not want any words to escape him and he even bit down on the palm of his own hand. Grabbing a paper, he tried to write ' LEAVE ' on it- but it came out ' STAY '.

"OK… I'll stay," Midoriya said.

Did this mean he was lying to himself when he wanted Midoriya to leave? Since he wrote out 'Stay' does that mean he really did want Midoriya there?

He hated how this quirk was working- he wanted it over with.

"I hate that kid's quirk!" he growled.

"But think of the good it can do! We can get people to truly confess to things!" Midoriya said.

"I know this!" he growled. "But what the point in using it on me? The only thing I have to confess is how much I admire your growth over the last year and how much I love you!"

They both just stared at one another and Bakugou wanted to rewind everything and just sink into a hole for the remainder of his life.

"...Kacchan."

"Don't," he said, turning his back to Midoriya, losing his appetite. Something had changed with Midoriya and he found their roles had reversed. It was always Midoriya chasing him, telling him how great he was, how amazing his quirk was. Yet all he could think of lately was how much Midoriya had grown, and how much his heart fluttered around him. Usually a stream of curses and yelling- and his feeling were out- well the way he expressed them. Not this truthful, pouring your heart out bullshit.

"Kacchan, look at me," Midoriya said.

"I… can't," he whispered, he had meant it too. He didn't have the courage to turn around and stare at this big green eyes that were surely wondering if he had gone mad.

A hand on his chair and he was spun around. For the second time today, hands were on his cheeks- then he was staring into big green eyes. There was a smile on Midoriya's face, and blush over his freckles. A thumb moved over his bottom lip and Midoriya continued to smile. "Kacchan…" Midoriya whispered, then leaned in to kiss him.

Wait… what was happening? He felt how chapped Midoriya's lips were against him, but he didn't hate that. His body went stiff and his mind went in every direction. A chill back down his spine and he felt chapped lips moving over his.

"Fucking hate I feel this way for you, Deku," he whispered, grabbing the back of Midoriya's hair, returning the kiss.

Midoriya giggled, but never broke their kiss.

Maybe he had admitted things he wish he hadn't- but on the other hand- would that have led to kissing Midoriya? Stopping all trains of thoughts, Bakugou just let himself be kissed, and found out that maybe telling the truth wasn't the worst thing that had happened.


End file.
